Amor eterno
by Angela Crimson07
Summary: Sansa se iría a Desembarco del Rey, y Robb jamás la volvería a ver. El amor juvenil, un amor que lo ha acompañado toda su vida, los acompañará incluso más allá de la muerte. "Ni la muerte podrá separarlos"


**Amor eterno.**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a George Martin. "_Esta historia participa en el reto nº 100 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_".

Sansa se iría a Desembarco del Rey, y ambos sabían lo que eso significaba. Su relación no podría continuar. Antes de marcharse, mientras ella empacaba sus cosas para marcharse Robb entró en su habitación.

—Robb, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tengo que darte algo, algo para que jamás me olvides.

—Yo jamás te olvidaría. Siempre estarás en mí, formas parte de mí.

Robb sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cadena con un corazón al final; apartó su cabello de la espalda y lo colgó delicadamente. Al cerrar el broche, rozó suavemente la piel de Sansa; ese simple contacto envió un escalofrío a través de su espalda.

—Jamás te lo quites— murmuró contra su oído.

—No, Robb, jamás me lo quitaré.

Lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su mejilla.

—No, no llores por favor— susurró secándolas cuidadosamente mientras rodaban por sus mejillas.

Poco a poco, sus dedos empezaron a acariciar sus labios, a bajar por su cuello para finalmente perderse entre sus cabellos al tiempo que sus bocas se juntaban.

La ropa empezó a estorbar, y sus manos empezaron a acariciarlo todo. Cuando estaban a punto de desnudarse, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta los hizo separarse rápidamente.

—Adelante— respondió con la voz entrecortada.

—Dama Sansa— saludó la septa Mordame— venía a ver que ya hubiese terminado de empacar, recuerde que la comitiva sale mañana temprano y requiere descansar para el viaje que haremos.

En ese momento se percató de la presencia de Robb en la habitación.

—Joven Robb. Supongo que se estarán despidiendo, en ese caso los dejo solos.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Robb volvió a besar a Sansa sin cuidado y al poco tiempo terminaron en la cama. Quitó suavemente el vestido y se dedicó a acariciar su suave piel; terminaron de quitar la ropa del otro son dejar de besarse y mientras sus bocas se devoraban, sus manos se apropiaban del cuerpo del otro.

—Robb, Robb— murmuró Sansa.

—¿Qué ocurre? — dijo irguiéndose

—No podemos hacer esto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Sansa, llevamos toda la vida deseando hacer esto.

—Lo sé, Robb, pero no puedo, no es correcto.

—¡Te irás a Desembarco del Rey mañana! ¡Nunca tendremos otra oportunidad!

—Precisamente por eso, cariño. Iré a Desembarco del Rey para casarme con Joffrey, si descubren que no soy virgen, me matarán. No puedo arriesgarme, Robb. Te prometo, que regresaré aquí contigo, no me importa si tengo que matar a Joffrey, regresaré y me casaré contigo.

Esta vez fue Robb quien lloró ante la promesa de su hermana.

—No llores, cariño; siempre serás tú en mi corazón.

Robb se limitó a secarse las lágrimas y abrazarla fuertemente. Se vistieron en silencio y, antes de salir, la besó suave y demandantemente a la vez.

Sansa terminó de empacar en silencio con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y se fue a dormir. La comitiva del rey partiría a la mañana siguiente, y ella necesitaba descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando estaban partiendo, ella giró la cabeza una sola vez para atrás, para verlo quedarse atrás.

…..

La guerra había empezado en el reino. Su padre había sido ejecutado tras la traición de Meñique, que conocía sus planes de ponerlas a salvo y devolverlas a Invernalia; su hermana Arya estaba desaparecida, Sansa esperaba que hubiera logrado escapar, aunque ella ahora se encontraba a merced de Joffrey y Cersei. Trataba de comportarse lo mejor posible, con la esperanza de que un día le regresasen a Invernalia. Las noches eran su único consuelo, con el corazón que le había regalado Robb, lloraba por el amor del que había sido alejada; y rogaba a los Siete para que Robb ganase la guerra y pudieran estar juntos de nuevo.

En medio de su campamento, Robb pensaba en Sansa, y en que nunca debió de haber dejado que fuera a Desembarco del Rey con su padre. Desde la llegada del Rey Robert a Invernalia, había tenido un mal presentimiento, uno que ignoró en contra de su voluntad, y que lo había alejado de su hermana. Ahora, solo confiaba en que Joffrey no la dañaría, ya que como rehén era muy valiosa.

Cuando pudo finalmente capturara a Jaime Lanninster, no dudó en aceptar la propuesta de su madre y proponer a la corona un intercambio de rehenes. No soportaría un día más sin ella.

…

Robb se había casado, fue la noticia que la dejó sin palabras esa mañana durante el desayuno con la familia Lanninster. Robb se había casado con una chica de una casa pobre tras enterarse de la muerte de Bran y Rickon a manos de Theon en su propia casa.

Lamentaba la muerte de sus hermanos, con Arya desaparecida solamente le quedaban Robb y su madre en el mundo; pero el casamiento de Robb la mataba por dentro.

Sabía que era su culpa, si ella no hubiera estado lejos, Robb no hubiera tenido que recurrir a otra mujer para buscar consuelo. Debió de haber estado ahí para él, debió de haberse negado a venir a Desembarco del Rey y debió de haberse quedado con Robb, revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos a sus padres y huir si era necesario.

Pero ahora estaba aquí, sin posibilidad de escribirle una carta a su hermano, o lamentar correctamente la muerte de Bran y Rickon, sin poder buscar consuelo en su madre o maldecir como deseaba a Cersei y Joffrey. Si expresaba cualquiera de esas posibilidades, sería considerada una traidora y le costaría la vida. Otra cosa que no podía permitirse, la muerte, si moría, garantizaría la caída de Robb y toda sería en vano. Por él, solo por él tenía que mantenerse en pie.

….

Sí, se había casado, y estaba seguro de que Sansa ya lo sabía. Ahora estaba arrepentido, se recriminaba la poca fuerza que había tenido la vez que se enteró de la muerte de sus hermanos. Se sentía culpable por haber dejado ir a Theon como emisario.

Jamás lo debió de haber enviado a él, debió de haber hecho caso a su madre y enviar a alguien más. Debió de haber sido más fuerte ese día y no caer en los brazos de su actual esposa. Se suponía que se casaría con Sansa cuando ella regresara a él, no que caería en las redes de la primera que lo consolara en la adversidad.

Sansa estaba sufriendo, sola en Desembarco del Rey, a merced de los Lanninster, y a pesar de ello, estaba seguro de que ella no había sucumbido a Joffrey. Cada noche, cuando se acostaba con su esposa, le hacía el amor pensando el Sansa; sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, pero de verdad necesitaba a Sansa en su vida.

Dentro de poco partirían para la boda de su tío con una de las Frey. Sabía que lo más prudente sería no llevar a su esposa a ese lugar, así que se despidió de ella no tan cariñoso como lo había sido siempre. Cuando oía su voz, se daba cuenta de que no era con Sansa con quien estaba casado y le costaba más trabajo ser el esposo cariñoso que ella se merecía.

Mientras cabalgaba junto a su madre, sentía la mirada inquisidora de ella analizándolo. Iba cabizbajo, pensar en Sansa, lo entristecía demasiado. Extrañaba su voz, su piel suave, y su cabello brilloso. Su romanticismo y su comportamiento, su hermana era toda una dama. Lo extrañaba todo de ella.

—Robb, Robb— la voz de su madre llamándolo, lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Qué ocurre, Madre?

—¿En qué estabas pensando? Te veías muy distraído.

—Yo… pensaba en Sansa. Me preocupa, está lejos y en peligro, y si perdemos la guerra, no quiero pensar en lo que te ocurrirá a ella.

Cat se quedó pensativa, ella sabía entre Sansa y Robb había algo más. Pensó que había sido solamente porque estaban solos en el castillo y sus sentidos se habían despertado casi al mismo tiempo. Pero ahora que Robb se había casado, sabía que era algo más serio.

—Robb, lo sé cariño, lo sé.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Lo que hay entre tú y Sansa.

—No hay nada, madre, Sansa es solo mi hermana.

—¿La quieres?

—Sí, es obvio que la quiero.

—¿Pero la quieres igual que a Arya?

—No, no las quiero igual. Con Sansa es… diferente.

—Sé honesto, Robb. Los he visto todos estos años.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡La amo, la amo con todo mi corazón!

—¿Y entonces, Robb? ¿Por qué te casaste?

—Porque fui frágil y caí en sus brazos. Se suponía que esperaría a Sansa.

—Eres valiente, Robb, y todo un caballero. Te quiero hijo.

—Gracias mamá, pero… ¿No estás molesta?

—No cariño, esto me ha enseñado que no vale la pena esconder tus sentimientos y perder a la persona que amas. Cuando esto termine, yo seré la primera en animarlos a casarse.

Robb sonrió agradecido y continuó cabalgando; nunca pensó en que esa promesa jamás podría cumplirse y que tampoco podría ver el final de la guerra.

Cuando Sansa se enteró de la muerte de Robb, deseó morir para reunirse con él; pero no era posible; ella no podía permitirse que Invernalia perdiera a su única heredera. Robb había muerto, así como Bran y Rickon; Arya estaba perdida, así que solo quedaba ella para honrar el nombre de su familia.

Cuando la guerra terminó, Sansa regresó a Invernalia. Su casa estaba en pedazos, totalmente desaparecida y ella estaba sola. Lloró por lo perdido y se esforzó por reconstruir su casa; en honor a Robb, levantaría su hogar.

Le llevó años, pero al final lo logró y, una noche paseando por el bosque de los dioses de su padre, simplemente lo hizo. Había soportado años sin Robb, y todo lo había hecho por él. Ya era tiempo hacer algo por ella misma.

La mañana llegó con niebla cubriendo todo el lugar; los sirvientes que la habían estado buscando desde el día anterior, finalmente la encontraron. Su cuerpo sin vida estaba suavemente tendido junto al lago, y había una sonrisa en sus labios. Nadie supo nunca en lo que había pensado antes de morir.


End file.
